For You, My Idiot Brother
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Alteration of the "The Silent Treatment" episode. When Zack sees Cody is not willing to return to the boat, he has to take drastic measures to ensure he doesn't lose his brother forever. Zack/Cody brotherly oneshot. Not Twincest!


_**For You, My Idiot Brother**_

**Zack's P.O.V**

Arg! I can't believe my idiot brother still wants to stay here! I've never done anything so nice to him, like coming to save his sorry butt, and instead of him being happy for it; he puts pottery thing or whatever it is called on my forehead. How can I convince him to have him come home with me and Woody?

I still can remember how scared I was this morning when I found out he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

-Hey buddy, thought I would come check on you. Need anything?-. I said as soon as I entered Cody's and Woody's cabin. To be honest, I've been worried a lot because Cody seemed so down the previous night. I can imagine how he must be feeling; after all, he broke up with the most amazing girl he's ever known.

-Yeah, a better mattress, this one has a big…-. Begins Woody as he sits up and puts on his glasses. Certainly, I'm not interested if he needs a new mattress, bed, or cabin. I need to check on my brother.

-Don't care, I was talking to Cody-. I said as I walk up to Cody's bed and look down at the bundle that's resting on the mattress. Sure, Cody's been through various breakups before, but this one with Bailey must be the worse one yet. I can imagine how he feels; losing the girls he loves to a misunderstanding.

I don't let people know this, but I really do love Cody and care for his happiness. Sure, he's annoyingly smart, a nerdy nerd and sometimes a bit of an embarrassing brother. But that's what makes him special to everybody, especially me. I spend a lot of time mocking him and putting him down, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him.

On the contrary, I think I do it because it's the only way I can show him how much I really care about him.

-Come on buddy. Just because you broke up with Bailey doesn't mean you can stay in bed the rest of your life-. I said as I pull the covers, only to reveal to pillows instead of my brother. I look at them surprised, I know what kind of stunts Cody can pull when he's desperate. -He's gone!-.

I started looking around the cabin, in the bathroom, looking for signs of my twin. I have the feeling this is not good, after all. A desperate Cody is capable of tearing apart the Great Wall of China. No one knows him as I do, he can do stupid things when he´s in stupid mode.

-I wondered why the weeping stopped. I bet he cried so much he became dehydrated and passed out!-. Said Woody, as if his explanation had the little sense of reality.

I look at him with a frown. -¿Really, Woody?-.

Once again I feel a surge of fear in my spine. Never have I felt so afraid for any reason. It's the kind of fear I feel whenever Cody's in danger. I can't assure he's in danger or anything, but I can feel it. I can sense that my brother isn't even in the boat. Maybe he escaped and now he's lost in the streets of Monte Carlo or something.

-Maybe he's so depressed he's become an alcoholic and now it's drowning in beer trying to cope with the break up-. I said as I started picturing him doing stupid things. –Maybe he's so down that he plans to jump from a bridge and there is no one to stop him. Dammit Woody! We need to find him before Cody does something we will all regret!-.

-Come on, he's the smart twin-. Said Woody with a snort, then he turns serious. –No offense-.

-You don't know Cody in desperate mode-. I said with a chill as I pace around the cabin with desperation of my own. –We have to find him soon-.

As I said before, I never felt so afraid before in my life. I didn't knew where my brother was, and being heartbroken as he was, many bad things could happen to him. I knew worrying too much was not doing any good, but I couldn't help it. He is my brother and he is the most important person in my life.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>I found the letter, found the monastery or whatever it is called, found my brother and now I am no closer to convince him to come home with me. He seems to truly believe he belongs in a place with weird bald guys with a strange sense of fashion. Now that I think of it, what would London think of their attire? Oh damn, focus, Zack!<p>

-Listen! I don't care if I have to sit in the chair of extreme discomfort for a week. I have something to say!-. I said as I moved apart from the monks who tried to grab me. -Cody, look. I know you're in pain over the break up with Bailey. Who wouldn't be? The girl is smokin'. The point is: running away from your troubles isn't the answer. You've got your whole life to live. There's a big world out there filled with awesome experiences. But you can't have any of them if you're just stuck on this island with a bunch of weird bald dudes-.

-He ain't wrong-. Said the guy who I think is the boss here. As if I cared. All that matters to me is getting us three back on the SS Tipton. Cody doesn't belong here even if he believes he does. There is a world out there waiting to be victims of pranks of me and Cody. We're a team and I don't intend to leave him stranded here forever.

-Sorry Zack, but my brothers…-. Begins Cody, as if he truly believed this guys were his brothers.

-They're not your brothers-. I said with conviction, I've never been so certain about anything before in my life. Certainty that I'm not leaving this place without my brother by my side. –I am your brother. I care about you; I'm not leaving this island without you-.

Cody looked at me for a second, as if he had trouble believing my words. Sure, sometimes I use him for my personal purposes, but it hurts me to know that he doesn't believe my words. He and I are supposed to be a team, but right now, he doesn't look so sure. I can't believe he would forgot all the good times we spend together.

-Sorry Zack, I can't go back-. He said in a convinced tone, though I can sense in his voice a bit of his uncertainty. I still can't believe he wouldn't come with us. After all the trouble we had to come get him. He's my other half and I won't leave him alone with this weird guys.

-Ok Codes…you leave me no choice-. I said, knowing exactly what to do. Without further ado, I grab one of the pottery vases and smash it on his head. The vase shattered in million pieces and Cody passed out, falling like a doll to the floor. Quickly I grab my brother with all my strength and carry him over my shoulder. -Run Woody!-.

We run towards the exit, amazed at my own strength on carrying my brother. It was a hard thing to do, hurt him like that. But a bump in his head is better than have him abandoned in this island. He's the person I need in my life to keep it going, I wasn't going to leave him. Even if I had to take him against his will, I know what´s best for him.

He's just heartbroken. And I'm decided to fix his heart. Though I think I need to fix his head first.

* * *

><p><strong>Cody's P.O.V<strong>

Urg, my head is spinning. I think I'm seeing double. I look around and find myself in the infirmary of the boat. At first I'm confused about everything, but slowly, things start becoming clear. I remember being in the monastery, then Zack and Woody arriving to take me home. We had some mishaps after that, and then I remember him hitting me in the head with a pottery vase.

I can't believe he would do that, I find it hard to understand why he hurt me like that. As if I wasn't hurt enough by the breakup, he wants to hurt me even more. I should have known Zack was an egoistical idiot who only cared about himself. I bet he went looking for me so I could do his book report about "War & Peace"

-Hey little brother, how are you?-. Asked Zack and I lifted my eyes to see him enter the infirmary using his normal clothes. I realized I was still using the monk outfit, though the bald cap was gone. For a moment I wanted to shout at my twin and force him to leave, until I noticed he was carrying a bag of ice with him.

I look away, not wanting to face him. –Go away-.

-Look, I know you may be angry, but listen to me-. Said Zack as he sat by the bed and put the ice over my bumped head. –I shouldn't have hit you with the vase, but it was the only way to have you come with us. You don't belong in that strange place with that strange people. You belong with us, your friends, so we can have adventures and such. So you can be the best you can. You can't insolate yourself forever-.

I sighed. He had a point, but it still hurt to be anywhere near Bailey. I know what my brother did was out of love, in an odd strange way. But how can I walk freely in the ship when the love of my life is there too. The one who hurt me. I wish I was anywhere else. –You don't get it Zack; I can't stay here, near her-.

-Cody, I believe your heart will heal-. Said Zack with wisdom he never showed before. He put a hand over my shoulder and smiled at me. –I will be there to help you though the way. It may be hard, but I'm not going to forsake you in here, just as I didn't forsake you in that stupid island with the bald monks. I'm here for you, to help you whenever you need it. That's what brothers do, don't they?-.

I smiled a bit. –You've never been this supportive before-.

-Never before I thought I would lose you. I've taken you for granted for so much time and I'm sorry. When I realized you were gone this morning, I almost had a heart attack. That´s when I realized how special you are to me. I love you, Cody. I want you to remember that-. Said Zack with a smile on his face and a flush. He was quite embarrassed to admit everything he just said, but I couldn't help but be grateful for his words.

I nodded. –I love you too, Zack. Sorry for being so stubborn. I should have come with you the moment you showed up. Thank you for coming for me, you're right, we'll get through this together-.

-I did it for you, my idiot brother-. Said Zack with tenderness as he kissed my forehead, just in the place where he hit me with the vase.

Now I know I'm not alone. Maybe getting over Bailey will be a hard process, but I'm sure my brother will be there for me when I need him. His head might be a little off, but he has his heart in the right place. As long as I'm with him, everything will be all right. I think that sometimes, he's the smart twin. He certainly is a lot cleverer than people thinks. But after all, he's a great brother.

And I love him for that.


End file.
